


Oral Addict

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Domestic Drabble [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short, health scare, let the poor babies rest, low key romance, theyve already been through so much, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Asami’s mortality is not something Akihito enjoys acknowledging.





	Oral Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to try get through my writers block :) Its been a few months since I've written anything ':D

Aesthetic for this series-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172126651490/aesthetic-for-the-finder-no-hyouteki-pairing-asami>

 

* * *

 

Smoke curled up into the air, the stale stench having become so commonplace in his life Akihito barely noted it anymore.

It seeped from Asami’s mouth like steam from a dragons maws as the yakuza exhaled, relaxing back against Akihito’s chest after another long day. Takaba sat behind him on the lounge, half watching television and half mindlessly playing with his lover’s hair, sliding his fingers through the crisp locks and undoing all his hair-gels work.

They were rare, moments like this, where the two simply were. No business, no stakeouts, no sex, no assassins, just them, lazing about in silent serenity as normal lovers did.

But of course, it never lasted.

“Old man, you’re going grey already.” Akihito commented in a mumble, a single silver hair between his fingers from the larger man’s fringe.

“The stress of trying to keep a brat like you out of trouble.” The unfazed brunette replied, still staring up at the coils of hazy grey he was emitting. He sounded unsurprised, so the blond took it that this wasn’t the man’s first grey. The thought perturbed him slightly. After all, Asami may have been old, but he wasn’t _that_ old, he was just old compared to Akihito. A twelve year difference was nothing to be sneezed at after all, but surely, wasn’t thirty six just a little early for him to be going grey? He’d always thought that the kind of symptom for the middle aged.

Asami’s eyes turned towards the blond, noting his partner’s troubled look as he continued to fiddle with the grey hair.

“Not to worry,” the older man assured, putting out his butt in the tray and switching off the television neither of them had really been watching, “I’m still young enough to get your heart racing.” He promised gutturally, smirking at the way the blonde’s pupils doubled in size at the mere change in his tone.

Takaba yelped a laugh as he was suddenly swept up in the other’s strong arms, wrapping his around the brunette’s neck and allowing himself to be carried off to the bedroom without debate.

 

§

 

Akihito awoke to the sound of hacking, the mattress shaking with the force of Asami’s chest struggling to clear his airways.

It made him cringe in his half-asleep daze, groggily recognising that this was the second time in a month he’d awoken to the sound of his partner’s coughs. Struggling out of his stupor he rolled over to the man’s spasming body, surprised the brunette was yet to wake himself up as he began to pat the man’s back gently, hoping it would do some good.

It took some time before it finally stopped and Asami stilled, Akihito laying back down pressed up against his lover’s spine, wrapping his arms around his torso. His fingers slid over the scars gracing the sleeping yakuza’s pectoral, the old gunshot wound bringing images he’d much rather forget to his hazy mind. He didn’t want to think about those things, about how close Asami had come to death. Though, on the positive side, if the man could survive being shot it just showed how foolish he was being for worrying over a little cough.

The thought comforted him slightly, but despite it he still held Asami tight the entire night, his cheek pressed against the man’s upper back. Every little abrupt forceful exhale would keep him awake, and it wasn’t till the early hours of the morning he finally found sleep again.

 

§

 

A week passed before Akihito couldn’t take it any longer.

He stood in the kitchen drying the dinner dishes with his teeth on edge as Asami’s lungs rattled, the man bent over nearby with an empty tumbler in his hand.

“That’s it,” the brunette sent him an intrigued look as he finished his coughing fit, “you’re going to see a doctor.” He threw the kitchen towel he’d been using aside and reached for his phone as the older gave him a befuddled look.

“Why?” Takaba scoffed in disbelief.

“ _Why_? I’ll tell you why, you sound like you’re coughing up a fucking lung, you get breathless whenever we have sex, and you’ve lost _more_ weight despite the fact I’ve been making sure you eat, something is _**wrong**_ , Asami.”

The bastard actually had the balls to smirk at this.

“Concerned for me?”Akihito gave him a look of utter disbelief. Really? The asshole was actually going to be _smug_ right now?

“I’m making you an appointment, who’s your doctor?” He was already opening up the search engine on his phone, determined to get the next available time slot. Most medical centres he knew of had online appointment bookings available.

“Akihito, I don’t need a doctor, everything is fine.” The brunette insisted, covering the photographer’s phone screen over with his hand and gently coaxing him to put it away.

“You’re going whether you like it or not.” Came Akihito’s harsh reply as he ripped the mobile out of Asami’s reach. “Now tell me your doctor’s name or I’ll just text Kirishima and ask him.”

Asami could roll his eyes at the boy’s stubbornness.

“I don’t have a regular doctor.”

“Fine, then I’ll find you one.” The blond automatically replied, eyes back on his screen. Ryuichi sighed and went to cover it again but like before the other tore himself out of his reach, surprising the older with his passionate aggression on the matter.

“Everything is fine, Akihito-”

“No it’s not!” He was borderline yelling now, clutching his phone and glaring at the taller man. At the shocked look on Asami’s face his expression softened, his thumb hovering over the keyboard with nothing to type. “Just... Please go to the doctors... please.” Akihito put the device aside and stepped into the man’s arms, resting his head to his chest and hugging him close. Asami automatically returned the action, albeit a little confused by the smaller’s behaviour, but then, the blond had been through a lot the past few months. They both had.

“I am worried about you.” Akihito admitted quietly against his sternum, the brunette sighing as he gave in to his boy’s whims. There would be no harm in allaying Akihito’s fears, and besides, he was probably overdue for a check up anyway.

“I’ll have Kirishima make an appointment with someone.” Akihito looked up at him hopefully.

“Promise?” Asami smiled down at him, pressing a soft kiss to the young man’s nose.

“You have my word.” Akihito went a shade pinker and returned the smile, looking relieved as he went up on his tip-toes to give him a chaste kiss, before leaning his temple against the man’s shoulder.

They spent the next few moments in silence, holding one another close before finally returning to their previous activities as if the conversation had never taken place.

 

§

 

In retrospect, it turned out allaying Akihito’s fears could be far more troublesome than he had anticipated.

He’d gone to the appointment, listened to the doctor drone, had the full physical, gotten all the blood tests, the CT scan, then the X-ray, and now here they were a few days later, staring at the results.

Originally he hadn’t even planned to go to the follow up, but Kirishima had dobbed him in with Akihito and the blond had all but dragged him by the testicles to the doctor’s office.

“I implore you, Asami-sama, you _must_ stop smoking _**immediately**_.” Asami almost rolled his eyes as the doctor beseeched him once again. He probably shouldn’t have let Akihito come in with him, the kid took this kind of crap way too seriously. “You have already cause your lungs _irreversible_ damage, you’re at major risk for blood clotting, cancer, a stroke, a heart attack, impotence-” this lecture was the exact reason why he hated going to the doctors. It was a waste of time, he’d heard it all before and had no plans to give up cigarettes. He knew men twice his age who’d smoked almost all their lived and didn’t have any of these issues. Besides, on the off chance he did get cancer or something before someone managed to shoot him through the head he knew where to get a new set of lungs or whatever organ he ended up needing. Of course, any type of surgery would put him out of action for a good while, which was... less than desirable, but he’d worry about that when the issue arouse, if it ever did.

The doctor was going on about different quitting methods now; medications, Nicotine Replacement Therapy. Apparently a Rein Pipe wasn’t even an option due to the apparent damage he’d already inflicted on his alveoli.

His gaze flicked over to Akihito sitting beside him, and the doctor’s lecture seemed to fade into background noise.

Akihito was as pale as a sheet, staring wide eyed at the X-ray of Asami’s scarred and tar filled lungs. His knuckles where white with the force with which he was gripping his knees, and he hadn’t said a word.

The rest of the appointment passed quickly, and the two left for the limo in complete silence. Asami greeted Kirishima with a nod and opened the door for Akihito, the blond still appearing as though he were in a state of shock as he sat.

They didn’t exchange a word as the vehicle started, and the uncomfortably tense feeling of it had him itching for a cigarette, ironically enough.

Akihito was still sitting like he’d been forcefully impaled from behind, staring off at the leather seat in front of him absently.

“I’ll cut down on cigarettes.” Asami promised fickley in an attempt to snap the other out of it.

“No.” The blond suddenly replied, surprising the brunette beside him. “No, you stop. You stop and you never ever touch another cigarette ever again, _**ever**_.” He was about to try calm the other down and divert the conversation, but he wasn’t done. “and if you don’t... then- I’ll... no sex! Ever _**ever**_ again!” Akihito was beyond shaken, and suddenly his desire for a cigarette seemed minute in comparison to his need to rid the fear from his lover’s hazel eyes.

“Alright.” He hardly even thought before the soft accord was coming from his lips. “I’ll stop.”

With that Akihito’s entire body relaxed from it’s rigid state, yet he still appeared distraught.

“Hey.” Asami beckoned him gently and held out his arm, the blond sighing before sliding over and tucking himself under it, clinging to his side.

The brunette pressed a soft kiss to his temple and held him close, taking note of the way Akihito’s hand gripped his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Surely, quitting couldn't be too difficult... besides, he was certain Akihito would give him other ways to feed his oral fixation

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Pls Kudos :)


End file.
